Daughter of a Titan
by Huntress in the Night
Summary: Kari. It means "Pure of Heart" in Greek. But, on her 13th birthday, she is claimed by her father. Can Kari remain pure of heart, even when everyone expects her to be evil? -Percabeth- *Rated T for future swearing* Just so you know, its a bad summary, the actual book is better. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is set about 14 years after the war against Gaia. Hope you like it!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Story and My Life**_

_**Kari P.O.V**_

Mommy was scared.

It wasn't hard to tell. She was holding the steering wheel so tight, her entire hands were white. It was raining very badly outside and there was lightning all around the car. I was holding my favourite teddy bear, Kuma, and I watched the rain hit the road with such force, I was worried about it denting the car. I was scared and confused, while my mommy tried to speak to me.

"Remember sweetie, you need to be very calm, and when I tell you to, you need to run up the hill, find the big white house, and look for the man called Chiron." I nodded obeidiently and stared out the window.

When mommy pulled over at the base of a hill that had a very big pine tree on the top of it, she began to cry a little. Mommy gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me to run up the hill. She told me not to forget what she said, and before I knew it, I was running to the top of the hill. I glanced back to see mommy's car pull away, then get struck by lightning. It caught fire quickly, and I saw the door open and something fly out the door, it glittered slightly.

For a full minute I thought mommy was going to be ok, I figured she would jump out of the car in a second or so. Then the car exploded. I began to cry, there was no way she survived that, "MOMMY! NO!"

All of the sudden, there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned, scared that this person was going to hurt me. What I saw was the complete opposite, there was a boy, maybe 17, with really black hair and very pretty green eyes. He had a concerned and caring look to his face, and I knew I was safe.

"Hey there sweetie," He said kindly, "What's wrong?"

Then the whole story came out. The storm, my mommy, the lightning, the car, and what mommy said. He just stood there and listened for a minute, and after I finished he looked thoughtful, "We should get you inside Camp. The we can look for Chiron and explain things to you. Would you like that?"

I nodded and he took my hand. We walked in the Camp and I only stopped once to look back at the car. The fire was slowly going out, but it was still blazing. I saw a figure in the drivers seat. It was burnt badly, and I knew right then, that mommy was dead, and I would never see her again.

_**9 years later**_

I woke up this morning in the Hermes cabin holding my teddy, Kuma, and went straight to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw myself staring back. I saw a twelve year-old-girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes that were flecked with gold. Her face was slightly tanned, with a few tiny freckles on the nose. Her face was angular, yet it wasn't too angular. She was skinny, but not too skinny.

Her features were perfect, every curl in her hair was the same as always, and her eyes always held that excitement for adventure as always. I smiled at my reflection, _I can't believe I'm turning 13 tomorrow! The year has gone by so quickly!_

I smiled again, and left the bathrooms to go get dressed. When I walked into the Hermes cabin I saw Travis and Conner (two of the many immortal camp coucilers) just starting to wake up, as well as a couple other campers. I quickly got out my clothes and hurried to get dressed, I had a certain prank in mind for the Stolls, and even though I wasn't technically a Hermes kid, it's still funny to see the looks on the Immortal demigods' faces.

The second I finished getting dressed, I curled up in my sleeping bag again and heard Travis call out to Conner, "Come on, Conner, time to wake everyone up!"

I waited for the Stolls to wake up the rest of the cabin. The two of them loved making me late, the reason for it never really came up. I heard their footsteps as they came to wake me up. I waited until they were close enough, then I lept from my bed and pulled out one of my new twin daggers that the Hephestaus cabin gave me, and I ended up pinning Conner to the ground with my dagger to his neck before either of them could blink.

"Morning boys!" I said cheerfully to the immortal councilers. Connor's jaw dropped, "You were awake?" I nodded and he smiled, "Nice prank little sis!"

Now, one thing I should tell you. The immortals at Camp pretty much adopted me into their little family after Percy found me. The Stolls like to think of me as their sister, along with many others. I gave Connor a cheeky grin as the rest of the cabin laughed with us. I honestly wish I had a camera for the look on Travis's face.

After the rest of the cabin was up and dressed, we all walked to the pavillion in one big group, talking and laughing. I was talking to Travis about a prank he wanted to pull on Connor, when my eyes were covered by someone else's hands. I smiled as Travis laughed and said, "Guess who's here?"

I took a deep breath through my nose and smelled the ocean breeze. It was Percy. I giggled a bit, "Well, as I can smell rotten fish and over cooked seaweed-"

"Hey!" Percy cried out, faking a hurt tone, "I do not smell like rotten fish and over cooked seaweed!" I laughed and pulled Percy's hands off my face, just as Annabeth walked up, "That's what you think Seaweed Brain!" she teased.

Percy attempted to look hurt, but he just looked stupid. Everyone laughed at his expression and we kept walking. Grover trotted by, eating a tin can as he went, we waved to him, and then kept walking. The smell of food reached our crowd, and half of the demigods went running.

We all laughed and shook our heads. After another minute of walking, we reached the pavillion. Everyone got their food, and we sat down. Today, I sat with Percy at the Poseiden table(Unclaimed demigods were now allowed to sit with whoever they wanted, plus, I was allowed to sit with the immortal councilors, as they practically raised me). We were talking about what we were thinking of doing this weekend. See, when I was six, The Apollo began this petition for the weekends to be free days. It was a beautiful thing. There was 150 signatures within an hour, and by the end of the night, Chiron was announcing that weekends would now be free days.

Thinking of Chiron, I was still angry and hurt. I had the chance to go on a quest with Percy and Annabeth last month, but when I asked Chiron for permission to leave, he shook his head. His expression had been guarded and he said, "I don't think it would be wise to leave camp."

But, anyways, I was about to remind Percy about my birthday, when we heard a happy bellow ring across Camp, "PERCY! BROTHER! I'M HERE!" Percy gave me a grin as Tyson ran into the pavillion and scooped him up in a hug. He held Percy for only a second before he saw me, "KARI!" Tyson instantly forgot Percy and rushed over to give me a hug.

I laughed as Tyson hugged me, Percy and I knew he was much more gentle around me, since I was so skinny. When Tyson let me go I smiled at him, "Hey big guy! I thought you weren't going to be here for another two weeks!"

Tyson nodded, "Not before, then Percy called me, and said-Um, I can't tell you." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Then I heard a warhorn in the distance. The Hunters had arrived. I was the first of my 'family' out of the pavillion. I didn't care that I hadn't finished breakfast yet. It's been over 8 months since I last saw Thalia.

I reached the base of Half-Blood hill, just as the Hunters began to appear on the top of the hill. I saw Thalia and waved to her. Her face broke out into a huge smile, and she began to run down the hill at top speed. I ran up the hill and met her half way. We crashed into each other and hugged, with me squeezing the life out of her, "Thalia!"

Thalia laughed, "Hi Kari!"

Artemis made her way towards her second in command and I, and I bowed slightly, "Good Morning, Lady Artemis!" Artemis smiled at me, "Good Morning Kari, how have you been?"

Thalia looked shocked. It was very rare that Artemis asked someone that wasn't one of her Hunters how they were doing. My smile got bigger, "Not bad, still waiting on my father, though." Artemis nodded in understanding. One of the Hunters called her over, so she flashed us a quick smile and walked away.

My face began to hurt from how much I had been smiling this morning, but I didn't really care. I looked up at Thalia and she grinned, "Let me guess, 'Hey Thals,'" she began to do a terrible imitation of my voice, "'Do you wanna go practice archery?'"

I grinned and shook my head, "No...Do you wanna come see my new daggers, then go practice our archery?"

We laughed and went to the Hermes cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The best day/ The oddest dream**_

_**Kari P.O.V**_

Thalia grinned at me as I pulled out my twin daggers and showed them off. The blades were celestial bronze that glowed in any light, and the hilts were silver. What made them so special was the way that Leo did the hilts.

The silver hilts had an intricate flame patterns that covered most of them, and between spaces where the patterns weren't, there was symbols for every cabin that had an immortal counciler, including Zeus and Artemis in honor of Thalia. They were beautiful, and deadly. What I loved most, is that the daggers were built to be part of a charm bracelet I had gotten for my birthday when I was 11.

The charm braclet was silver, with celestial bronze charms that turned into the weapons they looked like. The charms were: a sword, a spear, a bow and arrow, a trident(thanks Percy!), and now, I had my twin daggers.

After a minute of Thalia oohing and ahhing, we walked to the training area, where we were just about killed by an arrow that streaked past us as we were about to walk in.

I guess Annabeth was attempting lessons with Percy again. Thalia grinned, "Well, looks like archery will be more of a challenge today!"

I giggled, this was our joke, "Oh dear gods!" I said in a mock falsetto, "We're doomed!"

Thalia and I laughed and walked in, pulling out our bows as we did.

* * *

I shot the last arrow in the very centre, splitting the one before it. Not for the first time, I wondered if my father could be Apollo, and if he was, why he hadn't claimed me.

I remembered the last time the Hunters had came for a visit.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Lady Artemis, do you have a spare moment?"_

_Artemis looked at me with a slight confusion, "Of course. What do you need?"_

_I sat down at the base of Thalia's tree and stared at the sun, "My father hasn't claimed me yet, and I was wondering if you knew who it was."_

_Artemis sat down beside me and gave me a reassuring smile, though she did look slightly paler, "Who do you think it is?"_

_"Your brother." I confessed. Artemis just kept looking, "Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked._

_I sighed, she got me, "No, I was hoping that I could join the Hunters."_

_She looked shocked, "Now?"_

_I smiled and shook my head, "Not now, but when I'm 13, that way, if my father is your brother, it's like a slap in the face for not claiming me sooner."_

_Artemis laughed, "That, is a very clever plan, worthy of the Hunters, I will grant you what you wish, if you still want it in the end."_

_I nodded happily as the conch horn for lunch went off. Then I ran off, waving good-bye to Lady Artemis._

_***FLASHBACK END***_

No one, not even Thalia knew about my conversation with Artemis. Tomorrow I would be 13, sooner or later, we really would be sisters. I smiled to myself and checked my quiver, as always, it had magically refilled during the two minutes I had become lost in my own world.

I grinned at Thalia and tapped my charm bracelet three times. The bow and quiver turned back into the charm, and re-attached itself to the bracelet.

Thalia put her bow away and we walked to the pavillion for lunch. We sat with the Hunters, and had probably the funniest lunch ever.

Apparently, the Stolls thought one prank wouldn't do too much harm. So most of the Hunters were laughing as Pheobe began to sing everything she tried to say. Others were helping her figure out how to get back at the Stolls. In between laughing fits I gave some tips and ideas.

They volentold Thalia and I to do it.

Evil grins were exchanged that hour, and everyone at that table knew, that the Stolls plus the rest of the Hermes cabin were screwed.

* * *

I saw Thalia looking up from the corner of my eye as I tied the last string in place.

There were different hidden traps all over the place, each of them doing something different. One trap tossed someone out the window into a huge tub of sludge we had made, another caused a bed to expand to the point where they would be trapped for hours, unless you knew how to reverse our work. There wasn't a trap at the door, but that would make all our plans obvious. The only member of the Hermes cabin not being pranked by this, was me. I got full permission to sleep in Artemis' cabin with the Hunters tonight.

The traps were set and ready, so Thalia and I walked out of the cabin. The Hunters were watching from the trees, knowing that if someone saw us, they would assume that Thalia and I were hanging out. We waved to Annabeth and Percy while they were walking to the beach, then Thalia and I walked to the arena.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, my cabin was practicing sword fighting. Thalia spoke up, "Hey guys, does anyone know a kid named Larse Agnew?"

Everyone shook their heads, and then I continued, "Well...He just walked out of the cabin holding this large bag full of stuff...He said that you all asked for it."

Everyone's faces became horrified, "We didn't ask some guy named Larse to grab our stuff!" A girl cried.

Mentally, I was laughing, as the Stolls led the charge to the Hermes cabin.

Thalia and I followed, grinning to each other. We saw a flash of silver in the woods and waved in that direction. Everything was going according to plan.

The campers ahead of us ahd reached the doors, and were all scrambling to get in and check on all their things. Once everyone was inside, the screams started. There was a few twangs heard, and a splat, signaling many of our traps had worked.

The Hunters walked out of the forest, giggling like there was no tomorrow, as Thalia and I burst out laughing at Connor's strangled yell, obviously he was caught in the bed trap.

Once all the magic to some of the traps wore off 30 minutes later, and all of us were either on the ground laughing, or wiping away the tear-stains, did we hear the outraged yells from Travis as he found the note we tucked in my sleeping bag.

I thought that the note was very clever.

_Thanks for the stuff guys! Hope you like the little "surprise" I left behind!_

_~Larse and the Hunters_

* * *

**_Percy P.O.V_**

I smiled at the Artemis table where Kari was having dinner with the Hunters. The way she smiled made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't believe that it had been almost 9 years since I found her, just outside the camp borders, staring at the scene of a car wreck, crying out for her mother. I may be a Seaweed Brain, but even **I** could tell that the girl had just lost her mother.

After we all took Kari in, we searched the wreckage, and found a few things that we ended up deciding to give her on her 13th birthday. I smiled again as Annabeth slid into the seat next to me, smiling brightly.

"You did a great job, Percy. The whole gang is in the Big House, settling in, hiding out. I think Kari will enjoy her birthday." Annabeth praised my ideas for Kari's birthday. I smiled gratefully and we watched our 'little sister' have the time of her life with Thalia and the Hunters. I remembered the day when I eavsdropped on Kari and Artemis. I didn't want Kari to join the Hunters, but it was her choice.

I chuckled slightly, remembering when Artemis caught me, _"Swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone boy," _she had said without turning around to look at me_, "Or I will make you suffer." _I had immediately sworn, then ran off for lunch.

The rest of today day passed quickly, with pretty much all the immortal councilers giving me praise for my idea. I just smiled and shrugged it off, if I didn't think of it, someone else would've. I was sure of it.

Only when I went to bed that night, did my day get weird.

_**Percy's dream:**_

_I stood in front of the largest golden palace I had ever seen. I knew just by looking at it, that it was Apollo's. A nymph walked up to me, giggling as she took my hand, and took me into the palace, on the inside, it wasn't as golden. The furniture was nice, and the place was warm and mostly cozy, though the temperature could've been a little bit cooler. The nymph led me through a maze of hallways before bringing me in front of a large wooden door._

_She knocked and opened the door when we heard Apollo's voice say, "Come in!"_

_Giggling again, the nymph pushed me into the room, and shut the door behind me. Inside looked like a large cluttered office, with books on the properties of light strewn about the place, and a desk covered in papers that had poems all over the place. **(A/N: I guess I forgot to mention this earlier, but all immortals have gotten over their dyslexia. Just thought I'd put it out there. ;P)**_

_Standing in the middle of the room, was Apollo. He had a white t-shirt on, and bright yellow shorts underneath. On his back was a bow and a quiver of arrows, he held a lyre in his hand and was strumming it absent-mindedly as he stared into space. Now that I thought about it, Kari stared off in space like that too._

_After about a second, Apollo seemed to break out of his thoughts, and he grinned at me, "Percy! Just the guys I wanted to talk to! How's it going, man?"_

_I was taken aback, "Umm...good, I guess. Why am I here?"_

_Apollo's grin slid off his face, and his expression became worried, 'You know Kari Childs, right?" I nodded, and Apollo went on, "Listen, I'm going to claim her as my daighter tomorrow, and I need you to do me a favour."_

_I was confused, "Umm, what do you need?"_

_Apollo looked pained, "Well, see...She's not actually my daughter, so what I need, is for you to protect her from the truth. You remember Capture the Flag last week, when that guy was running after Kari, and he was suddenly slowing down, as if he was running in slow motion?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, where are you going with this?"_

_Apollo shook his head in exasperation, "That was Kari dude. She's a demititan, and I need you to try and hide her true parentage from her."_

_Realization dawned on me, "You mean-?"_

_"Yeah," Apollo said gravely, "She's the daughter of Kronos. And Zeus is going to kill her if my plan fails. I don't want to see this kid get hurt, so please Percy, will you help me?"_

_Without hesitation I said, "Of course I will. I would never let Kari get hurt. I swear on the Styx, that I will do the best I can to try and hide Kari's true parentage from her, no matter what."_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Apollo looked relieved, "Thanks Perce, I don't know what I would do without you. But I also need you to-"_

_Kepp it a secret from everyone else?" I guessed. He nodded, and I sighed, "Okay, I swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone about Kari's true parentage until the day she finds out on her own."_

_Thunder rumbled again, and my dream began to fade, "Thanks Percy!" I heard Apollo say, "I owe you big time!"_

I woke up with a start and tried to remeber what my dream was about.

The memory came flooding back, and I sat up so fast, my head hit the bunk above me, I groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing my head. I remembered about Kari's birthday, and got dressed quickly.

Walking to the Big House to get everything ready, I began to mull over my dream a little more. One thing was for sure, I had definatly had one of the oddest dreams ever.

* * *

**Hey all! **

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really bust lately, and if you add that to the writers block I had for a few weeks...yeah...**

**So, again, I apologize that I took so long, and I will try to be fster with my next update.**

**On another note: I have deleted one of my stories, and will be deleting another...So, in the end my only stories will be this one, Curse of Strengths, and possibly a different Chaos story that I don't lose interest in.**

**Thank you all for reading, and please reveiw if you liked it. Don't hate on my story, it's just plain rude.**

**See y'all next chapter! :)**

**-Diana/Huntress**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: My Father and My Escape**_

_**Kari P.O.V**_

The second I woke up, I knew that no one was in the cabin.

Wondering why the none of the Hunters woke me up, I quickly got dressed and ran to the pavillion. From what I could figure, everyone was already at breakfast. Silently cursing Thalia, I ran into the pavillion to find...Everyone from Camp, standing there grinning, while I stared in awe.

From the looks of it, every immortal counciler(including the Roman ones!) was here, there was also the two immortal nomad demigods, Diana and Nico. Tyson stood there, grinning like it was Christmas all over again. The Hunters stood off to the side, standing in front of the biggest cake I had ever seen.

Percy stood in front of the large crowd, hand in hand with Annabeth, while the two of them looked as if they were studying my reaction. I knew instantly who organized all of this.

"OH MY GODS! You guys are the best!" I screamed, running to Percy and Annabeth to give them hugs that even Tyson would approve of. The Camp cheered, and the Hermes cabin started exchanging money. Apparently they had bets on my reaction.

Thalia walked over and gave me a hug too. Then Grover, then Clarrisse, then Chris, the Stolls, Rachel, and everyone else. Chiron came up to me last, and I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile, and I grinned back, there was no way I was going to let one quest ruin today.

Once all the commotion died down, Percy walked up to me, a small box in his hands. It was wrapped in sea-green wrapping paper, with a grey ribbon tied around it. Opening it, I gasped.

Inside, was a silver necklace, with a large heart-shaped locket attached to it. Tears formed in my eyes. This was my mother's necklace.

"How-?" I cut myself off, something finally making sense. The glittering thing that flew out of the car, was her favourite necklace. She wanted me to have it.

My tears spilled over, and I gave Percy a huge hug, "Thank you." I whispered, "This means so much to me."

He patted my back, and Rachel came up with her present next, it turned out to be a new set of earrings. Clarrisse gave me a crappy card and apologized for not having a real gift. Tyson gave me a new charm for my bracelet, that turned out to be a sheild. Leo gave me a silver ring he made himself. Piper gave me some make-up. Jason had a crappy card. Thalia had a silver crown, identical to hers. The Stolls had crappy cards. Frank and Hazel gave me crappy cards as well. Nico and Diana had some crystals they found in the Canadian Rockies, the crystals were believed to have magical properties.

But the second most amazing gift, was when Chiron brought out a beautiful pure white pegesaus, and Percy said the most amazing thing: "Kari, you remember Delilah, right? The pegesaus you nursed back to health? She has decided that she is your new 'partner in crime'."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I remembered Delilah of course, and I remembered the day I told her, "When you're all better, we're gonna be partners in crime." But she had been seven then, was the pegesaus serious?

People laughed at my expression, and I mock glared at them.

This caused more people to laugh, and in the end, we all had a great time laughing and celebrating.

Today was definately one of the best days ever.

* * *

While everyone was chatting and stuff before we cut the cake, I sat at the Athena table, studying mother's locket.

When I opened it, I found a note that was written in Greek.

_Kari,_

_If you are reading this, I'm sorry._

_There is so much I want to tell you._

_But for now I can't. _

_I love you._

_-Mother_

I realized that she must've wrote this the day she drove me to Camp. I smiled a little, remembering when I was three, and my mother was telling me about my father. I was smiling because of how brave my mother was, in real life, and her story.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Mommy?" I asked, "How come I don't have a daddy?"_

_Mommy frowned, looking up from her book, "What do you mean sweetie?"_

_I looked up at her, taking in her chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair, I always thought she was pretty, "Jimmy has a daddy, Marissa has a daddy, why don't I have a daddy?"_

_Mommy sighed, picking me up and placing me on her lap, "Sweetheart, daddy wasn't a nice man. Sure, he seemed nice at first, and he spoke fluent Greek, which mommy always found attractive, but in the end Daddy wasn't nice. He wanted to name you Desdemona, which meant 'of the devil'. When I realized your father was a bad man, I changed your name to Kari, which means 'Pure of Heart', and your father dissappeared out of anger of my defiance."_

_Mommy's story was confusing, but I nodded anyways, "Where's daddy now?"_

_Mommy shook her head, "He's dead sweetie, and hopefully he won't come back."_

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

To this day I never understood what my mother meant.

But that soon changed.

_**Narrator P.O.V**_

After a few more minutes of mingling, Percy cut the gigantic cake that the camp made. There was 9 teirs. One decorated for each cabin that had an immortal counciler. The top was Hermes(Travis and Connor), the next was Poseiden(Percy and Diana), then Ares(Clarrisse and Frank), then Hephestaus(Leo), then Zeus(Thalia and Jason), Hades(Nico and Hazel), Artemis(Thalia and the Hunters), Athena(Annabeth, and Aphrodite(Piper).

Kari was delighted to find it was a belgian chocolate cake with mint icing, and everyone lined up to sacrifice a portion of their food. Kari went last, and once everyone was seated, she tossed a big chunk of her cake in the fire.

Once she was sure that the cake was burning, she whispered, "Alright dad, the jig is up. I'm thirteen now, so you have to claim me. Who are you?"

Kari turned around, and was just about to walk to the Artemis table, when a golden glow enveloped the pavillion. The crowd stared in awe at the bow and sun insignia that symbolized Apollo. Kari looked up at the symbol, and smiled in delight. She was right about her father.

Kari's grin faded as the image flickered. Somthing was happening.

The image shattered to reveal a brighter golden glow, but instead of a bow and sun insignia, it was a scythe, with a blade of two different colours. Kari's delight was replaced with horror, matching all of the camper's faces. Mr.D and Artemis looked fustrated(They had been supporting Apollo's idea), and Percy looked disapointed.

Kari looked back at the campers. They all turned away, shunning her already for her father. A few immortals met her hurt expression with ones of sympathy and pain.

Alot of things suddenly made complete sense to Kari. The lightning that sturck her mother's car, Chiron not letting her leave, Capture the Flag last week, her name, and so much more.

Tears formed in Kari's eyes, as she turned to Chiron, who was giving her a grave look, "You knew?" she asked quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear.

Chiron nodded, "Yes."

Kari wanted to scream, to yell, to break down, anything that would show how hurt and angry she felt. But Percy's voice stopped that, "Kari, look out!"

Kari looked and found a golden essence(sp?) swirling around her legs. A voice whispered in the wind, cold, harsh, and slightly metallic, _So you are my daughter, Kari Childs...Yes, I think you'll be a perfect addition to our family...Say good-bye to your so-called friends, my dear..._

Kari tried to run away, but she was stuck in the golden essence, she looked up at the campers, panic clear on her face, and all the immortal councilers jumped up to help her. The golden essecne swirled faster, moving upwards to surround Kari.

The last thing the camp heard before she dissappeared, was Kari's stragled cry for help.

Then she, and the essence were gone.

_**1 month later**_

_**Kari P.O.V**_

_"Very good, Kari," _My father's voice echoed around the training area, "_Your portaling is becoming very good." _

I wanted to glare at the nothingness surrounding my 'home'. It's been at least a month since that bastard took me from my real home and began to train me on my powers. It was bad enough I was a demi-titan, but taking me into a dimmensional pocket to train me to kill my friends? I almost wished my father was reformed, so I could kill him myself.

We had worked on slowing time down, speeding it up, watching past and future, and now we were doing time portals. It's kind of hard to explain. Pretty much, if I really tried, I could portal back in time of the dimmensional pocket.

Yesterday, Kronos told me about how portaling can take me between dimmensions. I almot yelled out in joy, he had given me and escape plan. So, I had pretended to be not very interested in the lesson(everytime I wasn't interested in something, he insisted that I do it) and so we did it.

Now, time for the big test.

"You know father," I began slowly, hating calling this..._thing _my father, "I think I'm ready to try going between dimmensions."

I felt his mood lighten up at my, 'sudden interest', _"Why, of course my dear! Which dimmension do you wish to travel to?"_

From what I had learned so far about dimmensions, I remembered Gamma(with Earth), and Delta(an alternate). I mentally cheered, "How about Delta, father? I know how much fun you had, watching the demigods get crushed by your reign."

I noticed the golden essence of my father swirling around just to my right, as if trying to reform in its excitement. His voice echoed around me again, "_Very well. You will meet me in Delta. At the site of Camp Half-Blood. Good luck, Desdemona"_

Another thing, once we got here, my father ranted about my name, and told me from now on, I was Desdemona. I hated it, but I never complained, I knew right forom the beginning of this whole mess that I needed to be on his good side. Once all of the golden essence of my father completely faded, I concentrated on where I wanted to go. Not Delta, but Gamma.

I slashed my hand through the air, creating a gold and black portal. Taking a deep breath, I stepped through, and found my self in a forest. Taking a look around, I saw mountains in the distance, just above the trees. I remembered Diana and Nico's descriptions of the Rockies, and cursed under my breath. I had landed in Canada!

Breaking out of my thoughts, I heard a scuffling sound behind me, and a voice, "I swear to you Nico, I feel someone else's presence!"

I heard Nico's gruff voice, "Yeah Diana, and they have power over time...I'll believe it when I see it. There is no way Kronos would be here, and Kari is dead. So there is no way-"

The two of them stepped into my clearing and stopped short. They stared at me as if I was a ghost, and I grew uncomfortable. So I broke the tension with the Stolls favourite joke, "Hey guys, did you know that every awkward silence, a gay baby is born?"

That did the trick. Nico burst out laughing, and Diana smiled. I walked up to them and gave them huge hugs, but instead of them being Tyson approved, these hugs would make him jealous.

Though I had broke the tension, Nico and Diana still hadn't gotten over their initial shock of my return.

When I noticed this, I asked them what had happened while I was gone. They explained to me that Kronos had created a false image through an IM to Camp, where he had made my life so painful and full of torture, that I killed myself. He had said that if I hadn't been so rebellious, I would've never had to suffer.

To say I was angry was the most incorrect you could say. Furious didn't even describe the magnitude of rage I was feeling. That bastard kidnaps me, then tells my friends and family that I was dead?

Diana seemed to know how I was feeling, so the two set up camp, and Diana got out a few ingredients from her backpack, while Nico started a fire. Soon, they had homemade hot choclate boiling above the fire, courtesy of Diana's awesome water powers.

Once we had quite a few coffee mugs(Don't ask me where they got em' cuz I don't know) full of hot chocolate, and I was on at least my second, Diana spoke up.

"You should see the state everyone at Camp is in right now, it's utter chaos."

Nico chuckled, "Every immortal was freaking out after you left, and they're still looking for you, even though Kronos said you were dead. They're barely at Camp anymore, only to discuss the next places to search for you, and who's turn it is to wait at Camp in case you come back."

I smiled sadly at the idea of my family looking for me, "As much as I want to go back, I can't. It's the first place he'll start looking for me."

Nico's amusement faded, "Kronos isn't the only person after you, Lord Zeus didn't realize that your father captured you, and he thinks you're conspiring against him and all the other Olympians."

I shook my head, anger filling me once more, "I can't believe this! I'm being hunted by the King of Olympus and my father, all because of my parentage!" I put my head in my hands, but no tears fell.

I heard someone move closer, and the second I smelled the sea, I knew it was Diana. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Would you like to IM them?"

I grinned and nodded, lifting my face as I did. Diana used her powers to create a little mist, and put it in the sunlight, once there was a solid rainbow, Nico tossed in a dramacha, muttering something. I knew exactly what he was saying: "Oh Iris, accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered to reveal Percy and most of the immortals in the Posiden cabin, discussing something, it seemed important. _Could they be talking about me? _I wondered. Nico grinned evilly when no one noticed us, and signalled for me to hide behind a large oak slightly off to my left.

Once I did, Nico spoke, "Hey guys!"

I had known Nico for years now, and everyone knew that Nico never showed this much excitement or happiness unless it included Diana, or myself(apparently I remind Nico of Bianca...Yeah, I don't get it either, seeing as he already found her again).

I was grinning, until I heard Annabeth's voice. It was hollow and defeated, like the life had been drained out of her. Did I really mean that much to the immortals? I mean, I know they considered me family, but not like this.

"What is it Nico?"

This time, it was Diana who spoke, "We have a surprise for you all."

Nico spoke again, and I felt that familiar jolt of surprise at how easily the couple could pick up on their partner's ideas, "Since you guys felt so down, Diana and I figured we should find something to cheer you up."

Percy was the next to speak, "Good luck with that."

Grinning, I waited for someone to speak, finally Clarisse broke the silence, "Alright, what is it?"

I figured that was my cue, walking out from my hiding place, I made sure everyone could see me clearly through the IM, "Correction, I'm a _who _not a what."

Yells and cheers broke out from the immortals, and I grinned happily at some of the things I heard, "Oh my gods! It's you!", "Kari!", "Where were you?", "We missed you!"

Then the one comment that broke my heart, from the man who found me himself, "Did Kronos hurt you?"

My smile vanished, and my vision went blurry, "N-no...I just...Oh gods, how do I explain this?"

Percy frowned, and Travis and Connor looked at me with pity, as if they knew what had happened. The rest of the immortals went silent, lost in their own horrifying ideas of what my father could have done to me. I knew just by their expressions what they were thinking about.

Thunder rolled in the distance, and I turned. I saw a black storm cloud, moving swiftly towards Nico, Diana and I. After a closer look, I saw a shimmer of gold at the edge of the cloud. Zeus and Kronos had found me.

Horror was the onlt thing I felt at that moment. Turning back to my family, they became worried at my expression. Tears fell from my eyes, "I-I'm sorry everyone. Th-they found me. I promise I'll come back! Somehow, I will!"

Before anyone could protest, I cut off the message, and turned to the two nomads. Smiling sadly to them, I gave them one last hug. Thankfully, Diana and Nico understood what was happening, and didn't try to stop it. There was no way they could fight the golden dust that was my father anyways.

"Goodbye," I told them brokenly, "Hopefully, I can escape again."

The essence of my father reached us slightly before the storm clouds, and swirled around me before I could say more.

Then, I was back at the place I hated once more.

But this time, something was different.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Next Chapter, I will be bringing in more serious stuff, maybe a death, IDK...**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and it may take longer next time, because I'm going to start a new story...**

**It will be a Chaos story, but it will have a HUGE twist. **

**I'm not sure what I'm going to call it, but I will update with the name soon if you guys are interested in it.**

**Aaaaaand, that's about it.**

**See you all next chapter! ;P**

_**~Diana/Huntress**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Desdemona**_

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Thalia was in the forest. She was hunting for tonight's dinner. The other Hunters were only a mile away, but she didn't feel the need for anyone to come with her. Thalia was perfectly capable of going by herself.

There was another reason that Thalia wanted to be alone, and the others knew it. A year ago today, Kari Childs disappeared. Thalia was closer to her than anybody, so it was a heavy loss. Artemis and her hunters knew that Thalia needed time alone to mourn. They all knew about Kari's short appearance eleven months ago. Then again, who didn't? Not even a second after Kari cut off the message, Percy and all the others IM'd everyone they could think of to tell them what had happened.

The next day, Diana and Nico had gotten back to them with the terrible news. Kari had disappeared. _Again. _

Back to the present, Thalia walked into a shaded clearing. There was a large rock off to the side, and Thalia sat there, thinking, mourning. Unbeknownst to her, Artemis was not too far behind. The moon goddess had this indescribable feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad.

So, as Thalia sat on the large rock in the clearing, Artemis found a nice large maple to hide on, to keep an eye on her lieutenant.

Thalia's thought's were whirling around in her mind. _What did Kronos even want with Kari? Why did he have to take her, my best friend, my sister? What does she even think of me now? What-_

Thalia's thoughts were interrupted by a gold and black portal that opened up in front of her. Slowly, Thalia brought out her hunting knife, as a person stumbled out of the portal. The figure tripped on a root and fell. As they stood up in front of Thalia, and more into the light, the figure turned out to be..."**_Kari?_**_"_ Thalia was shocked beyond belief.

The girl seemed a bit dazed, as she hadn't done this for eleven months since her escape. But once she seemed to shake it off, she saw Thalia.

Tears began to flow down Kari's cheeks, as she ran to Thalia, sobbing, "Thalia! I-it was horrible! H-he tortured me for-for escaping! A-an-and now..."

Thalia had gotten over her initial shock and hugged Kari tightly, "Shh...It's alright Kari...You're safe now..."

Thalia stepped back to get a good look at Kari. The girl's long black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and there was a faint dark blotch on her pale and usually clear face. Her body was still thin, but looked stronger. Her eyes were still that beautiful blue with the golden flecks. She was wearing a tight black shirt with golden lettering that said: "Daddy's girl." She also wore black yoga pants. On Kari's left arm was a golden arm brace with a black gem on it. On her right wrist was her charm bracelet.

Thalia hugged Kari again, "I missed you. Happy birthday."

Kari began to cry more, "I missed you too Thals, I truly hope you forgive me."

Thalia was confused, "For what?"

This time, Kari stepped back. The black gem on her arm brace was glowing slightly, and as Thalia watched in awe and horror, the golden flecks in Kari's eyes expanded to the point where all the blue was gone, and her eyes were gold.

Kari began to advance slowly, unhooking a charm on her bracelet. It was her twin daggers.

"Kari," said Thalia, who was slightly afraid, "What are you doing?"

Without even a warning, Kari jumped at Thalia and plunged a knife into her chest. Kari's face was right next to Thalia's ear, and though Artemis could see her lips moving, she couldn't hear what Kari was saying. With a numb shock, she realized that Kari just stabbed Thalia right where her heart should be. Thalia collapsed to the ground, and didn't move.

But Artemis couldn't react, because Kari stood straight, staring at Thalia, a harsh expression that no one had ever seen on the gentle girls face was there. That, along with that fact her lieutenant was lying motionlessly on the ground, blood pouring out her wound, was not helping Artemis' shock. Kari spoke loud and clearly, in a tone that was harsher than her face, "My name is not Kari anymore, I'm..._Desdemona._"

It was then that Artemis noticed the swirl of gold at the edge of the clearing, right across from her hiding place.

Kar-Desdemona turned towards the golden essence, "Mission complete father. Who is my next target?"

A loud and cold voice filled the clearing, "_Your next target is Nico di Angelo and his girlfriend. Make sure you make _their_ deaths more gruesome than this."_

Desdemona bowed again, "As you wish father."

The essence disappeared, and Artemis watched the girl's eyes turn back to blue. She began to move out of her hiding place, making sure her bow was in hand. Artemis' quiver appeared on her back, and she drew an arrow.

But then Desdemona did something unexpected. She began to sob and ran to Thalia's side, "I'm so sorry Thalia! I was forced to do it! I swear!"

Then, if Artemis wasn't shocked enough, Thalia sat up, her face deathly pale, "I'm fine. I should feel lucky that you didn't hit anything major."

Kari grinned through her tears, "I feel lucky that I got enough control over that..._thing's _influence to make sure I didn't hit anything vital."

Then, she turned to Artemis, "Lady Artemis, would you please help us out? I may have not killed Thalia, but with the amount of blood she's losing, she'll end up dying anyways."

Artemis was confused, and as she pulled out an ambrosia square for Thalia, her mind was whirling with possibilities of betrayal from Kari. Or was she Desdemona? Oblivious to the expression on Kari's face, she walked to Thalia, and fed her a but of the ambrosia. The wound healed quickly, and the colour instantly returned to her face.

Thalia stood up and bowed to Artemis, "Thank you Lady Artemis. Now, if you excuse me, I must finish hunting for dinner." Thalia exited the clearing.

Kari stood up and bowed to the goddess as well, before walking away to the trees opposite of Thalia. Artemis glared at her, and ran after the demititan. Kari knew what was about to happen, so she slowed her pace to let the goddess catch up.

Once Artemis caught up, she pulled out her hunting knife, and held it to Kari's throat, effectively making her stop in her tracks. Kari smiled sadly, "Please," she said, "Be my guest."

Artemis, confused, lowered the knife, and Kari continued, "You think I want to do this? Kill my family? Hades no. But this," she held up her left arm, showing off the arm brace, "Stops me from having my own free will. It let's Kronos control me, making me that horrible girl that nearly killed my best friend, my sister."

Artemis was so taken-aback by the speech, she stood there in shocked silence. But the silence didn't last long, because Kari's eyes began to shine with tears, "Lady Artemis, I need your help. That was Desdemona's second 'kill', and now, Jason is in hiding. Thalia...she will be hunted and destroyed by my father if she doesn't disappear. And, so will the others. Please, I need you to help me hide the immortals. Just until he reforms. Then, I will be able to kill him, and fix this whole mess."

Artemis shook her head, "My father will notice that both of his demigod children are missing. I cannot hide Thalia. Nor the others. I will not make my father hate you more."

Kari smiled mischievously, "I can handle Zeus. Trust me. I actually _need _his hatred for my plan. Please, Lady Artemis, I can't do this alone."

Artemis studied Kari, and finally nodded, "Fine, I will get Thalia, and we will go from there."

Kari let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Thank you, Lady Artemis."

Artemis just smiled.

* * *

_**Kari P.O.V**_

Thalia and I had finally reached our destination when things went wrong.

I could feel it before it actually happened, and let me tell you, it is seriously painful when you get beaten up by an invisible presence, especially when you only have a split second warning the something is behind you before you get pushed into the pavement. Of course, I knew instantly who it was, "You-killed-Thalia!" screamed Annabeth between punches.

Thalia had actually went into the warehouse to make sure it was clear, and to see if Jason was still around, but from the way Annabeth was beating me, I assumed she hadn't seen the other girl enter the building.

I let Annabeth punch me for a bit, and felt a little trickle of blood leave my nose. I could feel the bruises that were forming. This was becoming quite painful, but I let her continue to vent. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Annabeth. But when she finally took off her Yankees cap and slapped me, the stinging pain brought out my anger, "Look Annabeth, I don't know how you found me, or how you know I'm back, but _I didn't kill Thalia!_"

"LIAR!" she screeched, beginning to punch me again, "I saw you! You killed her in cold bold, _Desdemona!_"

Sighing, I pushed her off, and rolled out of the way. I pulled off a random charm on my bracelet, and visibly winced when the scythe charm Kronos gave me grew, "I don't want to fight you Annabeth, but I will if I have to."

She smirked and advanced, and just as I was about to, two sets of hands grabbed me from behind and kept me still. I knew who they were, and small tears formed in my eyes, "Hello, Travis and Connor, " I sneered in possibly a voice harsher than what Desdemona could muster, "I see you've decided to take Zeus's side."

Annabeth stumbled in mid-stride, but still kept walking forward, I felt the hand loosen their grip slightly, then hold me even tighter. So Zeus _did _organize this small hunting party.

Then it was time to make sure that Zeus remained angry, "How does it feel, Annabeth, to know that I killed someone we all considered family? How does it feel to know that I will kill every single person you love in front of you? How does it feel to know that you can't stop me?"

I noticed Thalia walk out, and a small portal opened up beside her. I saw the flickering image of myself in it, before it closed again. Thalia looked straight at me, nodded, and hid inside the building. Note to self: When this is over, I need to go back and warn Thalia.

Annabeth snarled and leaped at me, only to be frozen in place. Grinning a fake grin, I elbowed the Stolls in the stomach and they lost their grip on me. Faster than the human eye, I stabbed them in the same place I stabbed Thalia, and I whispered in their ears, "If you two value your lives, you will play dead. I said I didn't want to hurt you, but you forced me to play my hand."

They instantly collapsed, and pretended to be dead. Looking back at Annabeth, I saw the fear in her eyes. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I had things to do. Walking up to her, I took her knife from her and threw it away, "Tell Zeus that if he sends anyone else after me, I will go to Olympus, and _kill him _myself."

Then I opened up a portal and shoved Annabeth thought it. She unfroze a millisecond before she reached it, and fell in. One hour from now, she will be appearing on Olympus and hopefully sending my message. Turning back to the Stolls, I found them still lying there, their blood slowly gushing out.

My tears finally came as I pulled out some nectar and ambrosia, giving it to them. Once their wounds had healed, I gave them a big hug, "I am so sorry. But I couldn't let Zeus get me just yet. I never wanted to hurt my family. I swear it."

Connor looked angry, "You didn't want to hurt anyone? Then what about Jason and Thalia?"

Travis was studying me, as if he had found a flaw in one of his pranks. I wiped away my tears, but it did no good, I was still crying, and explained the whole story. My escape, what happened when I got back, Kronos's influence, and what happened when I got back.

Finally, I explained the part of my plan, where I hide the people I 'kill' to make sure that what I'm doing works out. Travis finally spoke, "But where are Thalia and Jason then?"

I stood up and motioned for them to follow me. We walked into the warehouse to find the place had been redecorated to look more homely. Noticing a note on the coffee table, it read: _To all the people using this safe house, please note that when I'm here decorating, and making it more livable, I am from the future, and I am not allowed to say anything about it. -K_

Grinning at how well my safe house plan worked out, I looked around more. In the very centre of this place was a living room, with a couch, a love seat, a coffee table, and a tv. Boxes surrounded the whole room, and it looked as if they were made to be walls separating rooms. Thalia walked out of the first door shaped hole one on my left, and Jason the second.

The Stolls seemed baffled, just like one year ago, the day before my birthday. Smiling fondly at the memory, I gave Jason a hug, "So, you doing okay?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, but my dad is pissed. Three thunder storms in that last two days. Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."

Travis looked up, "Hey Kari, how long are we going to have to stay here?"

I turned and looked at him sadly, "Until Desdemona thinks she's killed off everyone that I care about."

They nodded, ad I continued, "Anyways, how many people does Zeus have searching for me?"

Connor's face turned grim, "Everyone that was searching for you before, except Nico and Diana. They're on their honeymoon at the moment."

My eyes went wide, "He proposed?"

Thalia grinned, "Yeah, he did it in front of the entire Camp, about two months after your...erm...visit."

That made the atmosphere sadder again. As I was about to say something else, I felt it. That presence trying to invade my mind, and take it over. It was not a comfortable feeling, and I knew i didn't have much time. Tears formed in my eyes, and I turned to Thalia, giving her a hug, "I...I gotta go, Kronos is calling Desdemona. I promise I'll come back soon, ok?"

Thalia nodded grimly, as I slashed my hand through the air and walked through the portal.

Twenty minutes into the future, I appeared in California, in front of a couple at the beach. The pain of fighting Desdemona became almost too much, and I stumbled a bit walked through the portal.

Nico and Diana were staring wide-eyed at me, not knowing that I had already returned.

Still fighting Desdemona, and becoming closer and closer to losing, I ran to them, gave them hugs, and asked them to forgive me. Then, when I stepped back, I heard Diana speak, "Kari, no matter what happens, I will always forgive you."

I couldn't even thank her for the kind words when Desdemona took over. Now, think of it like this. When you're dreaming, you know whats happening, and you see it and feel it, but your thoughts and actions are controlled by that dream, right? That's how it is when Desdemona is in control.

Fighting my father's influence, I saw the whole battle. Desdemona was told to make it gruesome, so she was beating the crap out of Nico, while she used her power over time to slow down Diana enough to let her see what was happening, but prevent her from helping her new husband.

Taking a deep mental breath, I began to slowly, but surely, take back control. Once I had enough control over myself to begin influencing Desdemona's choices, Nico was a bleeding heap on the ground. I cringed, but kept my composure. Letting my emotions get away from me would break my concentration. I found myself holding my sword, about to stab the male nomad.

With immense effort, I gained enough control to stab Nico in my famous spot. He was already unconscious, so that helped the whole 'play dead' thing. Turning to Diana, I quickly stabbed her in the same place, then let Desdemona back in full control.

She smiled menacingly to them, and I felt Kronos' influence fade. Running to both of them, I found ambrosia squares and some nectar in their backpack. Handing Diana the ambrosia square, and pouring a bit of nectar in Nico's mouth, I explained everything to them.

By the time I finished, Diana had a proud grin on her face, "That's the way to do it Kari. I'm proud of you!"

Her praise warmed my heart, as a sudden thought occurred to me, "I never got to thank you yet for being so kind to me. You seemed to be totally alright with forgiving anything I did. Why?"

Diana smiled, "You're my sister, how could I not?"

* * *

**Dun Dun DAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Yes, I am that evil! You're all just gunna have to wait til' next chappie for Kari's reaction!**

**So...What do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna Marry it? Reveiw and let me know!**

**Oh, and before I forget: I am making a Teen Titans Fan Fic, as I've hit a huge stand still w/ my PJO stories. That doesn't mean I'm deleting them! I'm just taking a small break until my inspiration comes back!**

**That's all for now!**

**See y'all next chappie!**

_**~Huntress**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Daughter of a Titan_**

**_Chapter 5: A Sister, Camp Half-Blood, Small Discoveries and a Brotherly Visit_**

**_Kari P.O.V_**

No words could express my shock at that one moment in time. I had a sister? And it was Diana, daughter of _Poseidon_?

I rubbed my temple, "Th-this makes no sense! How can we be _sisters_?"

Diana smiled, "Well, half-sisters, actually. We have the same mom."

Still rubbing my temples, I sat down, "But I've met your mom," I told her, more calm than I felt, "She's nothing like my mother, who by the way is _dead_."

Nico looked up, "That locket you got, it had a note in it right?" at my nod, he continued, "Well, this is one of them."

I remembered what the note said, _There are so many things I want to tell you. _Gods, I just wanted to erase this day, it's been too confusing and horrible. I sighed, "Okay, explain."

Diana sat beside, me pulling me into a small, comforting hug, "My mom was pregnant fourteen years ago, a baby girl. We all assumed that the father was Steve, my step-dad. The day she was born, I was in school and Steve was working. The only person there with her was her best friend, Mirabelle."

I nodded for her to continue, and watched Diana's eyes become dark and murky, "When Steve and I got to the hospital, we saw the cutest little baby ever. She had a wisp of black hair and the most intense ocean blue eyes in the world, like me and my mom. I noticed the gold flecks and instantly asked Mom about it, she just waved it off and said it was a birth defect, but you could see the fear in her eyes."

"Later that night, I came back from my dinner early to see Mom crying and holding the baby close. She was whispering something to an unknown presence, so I figured that she was talking to a god, possibly even my father," Diana looked me in the eyes, "I was wrong. She was talking to the_ baby's real _father. But I didn't know until afterwards. Steve and I went home that night, leaving Mom in the care of Mirabelle. When we came back to the hospital the next day, Mom was crying again and Mirabelle was gone. She said the baby died overnight."

"But then a few years later, the baby showed up at camp staring at the wreckage of a car, and I _knew _it was her because I've never seen anyone with eyes like hers. Blue with golden flecks. My suspicion was confirmed when I recognized the car of Mirabelle Childs. I sensed the baby's repressed true powers right away, and kept the knowledge to myself and Nico. But a year ago, you were taken by Kronos, and so was my sister."

I let that sink in for a moment before speaking, "My mother gave me up, because she wanted to hide me from Kronos, didn't she?"

Diana sighed, "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that Zeus found you. That's why Mirabelle was trying to get you to Camp"

"I figured," I said unhappily, wishing not for the first time that I was someone else.

We sat there, the three of us, silently for awhile, lost in our own thoughts. It was only when I heard the distant rumble of thunder that I remembered what just occurred before the whole "I have a sister" thing happened.

"Alright," I said urgently, "Zeus and Kronos now think you're dead, which means you need to go into hiding. I have a place set up that already has Thalia, the Stolls, and Jason. It's in California, close to where Annabeth's family lives. It's an abandoned warehouse I happened to find with Jason. You guys go there, and I'll meet up with you."

Nico nodded, grabbing Diana, who was giving me a worried look. Jeez, we're sisters for only five minutes and she's already getting protective? The her look changed, and she gave me a tight, reassuring smile, "Good luck," she said, sounding way less convincing than she was trying to be.

I knew right then that there were gods in their true forms. I had never seen it happen, but I've heard stories of what happens when Diana is near gods in their true form. Supposedly the Poseidon cabin was better-looking now than it was before I started Camp.

I gave the happy couple a sad wave as they disappeared in shadow, leaving me to fight for myself.

And what did I do to fight an unknown amount of gods in their true forms?

I slashed my hand through the air and created a portal, and fled before I could even see who was there. But of course, I wasn't thinking about the destination, so I ended up stumbling out at a different location, after dark, with no clue where I was.

Until I heard the familiar snores of the Hermes cabin echoing around me. Instantly surrounded with happy memories, I smiled to myself, taking a look around once my eyes adjusted. I noticed that nothing had really changed, except the empty beds where the Stolls slept and my sleeping bag that was full of birthday gifts from last year.

Quietly stepping out of the cabin, I took a walk around my old home. Everything was still the same as it was a year ago, but it felt different, because _I_ was different now.

Walking by the Big House I noticed that Chiron's lights were on. Sighing, I made the split-second decision to go talk to the old centaur.

Peering in through the window, my plan crumbled. In there was not only Chiron, but all the immortal campers. They were speaking rapidly,and from the looks on their faces, angrily too.

As quietly as I could, I opened the window. Voices flooded out, full of anger, grief and hatred.

"She's already killed four of us!" Annabeth cried, "And possibly Diana and Nico!"

"I highly doubt that Kari would just kill four of her family without reason." I silently thanked any gods who didn't hate me (Right now, it was only Artemis) for Frank's existence in the world.

"You should have seen her!" Annabeth argued, "There was nothing good left in her eyes! She's not Kari anymore! She's someone completely different!"

"I'm with Frank on this one," Piper chimed in, "I don't think that Kari is evil."

"Same here," added the voice of Hazel.

Chiron was just stroking his beard, like he was considering what to choose. It was obvious that he knew something. I wished I could talk to him, if Chiron knew, he could help. If not, I could always use the sibling card.(I know, weird huh?)

The rest of them just glared at the people that supported me, "Fine," said Clarisse, "But when Kar- I mean, Desdemona kills you, it was your fault!"

Clarisse stormed out of the building, right past me to her cabin.

Percy seemed uncertain, but at the same time, I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew he was worried about hi- I mean, _our _half sister. I didn't blame him, I'd be pissed too if I hadn't heard from my sister in awhile while a crazy chick was killing all the immortal campers off.** (A/N: I dunno if I've mentioned this before, but their immortality works like the Hunters of Artemis. If they are defeated by an enemy in any way, shape or form, they die.)**Sighing, I silently went back to the Hermes cabin, grabbing all my old birthday gifts, I don't know why I did, but I did. I just had the feeling that I would need them. Sending the gifts through a portal ahead of me, I took one last look around the cabin.

Then I frowned at my sleeping bag, there was a lump in the centre. Which meant that something was still in it. Sticking my hand in, I felt the smooth surface of paper. Pulling it out, I saw the writing and read it:

_Thanks for the stuff guys! Hope you like the little "surprise" I left behind!_

_~Larse and the Hunters_

I couldn't stop the small, quiet giggle that escaped my lips. Snagging a pen from the floor, I wrote hastily on the reverse side of the paper.

_You're all wrong. I'm not Desdemona. She is not me. There's more to this than you'd think._

_Thanks Frank, Hazel and Piper for believing in me. Remind me someday that I owe you._

_~'Larse' Haha, get it?_

Placing the note on the sleeping bag, I slashed my hand through the air. Stepping through the portal, I found myself in the warehouse, surrounded by the worried faces of Jason, Thalia, Diana and Nico. I knew that the Stolls still didn't trust me. I was okay with that.

"What happened?" was the simultaneous question.

I waved off my family, with a small smile on my face. Their concern was really touching, "I'll tell you in a second, did the stuff arrive alright?"

Thalia nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about, "Yeah, their in your room. We also got a few mattresses while you were gone, courtesy of the future."

"Awesome, " I said, grinning and walking towards the kitchen area, "That'll make it easier to get a good nights rest."

The four of them trailed me anxiously, waiting for me to get into the story. And because I was so nice, I waited a few minutes, just to see how on edge I could put them.

Finally, it was Jason who caved first, "What were you doing at Camp?"

"I didn't mean to," I admitted, while rifling through the makeshift cupboards, "I was trying to get away from the gods before they knew what had happened. I wasn't thinking about the destination when I portaled though, and ended up at camp." I found a square of ambrosia and took a bite, reveling in the taste of a warm mint brownie with mint chocolate chip ice cream on it,, "Actually, I overheard a conversation about me and-"

I cut myself off as I realized that the others were staring at me in shock, even the Stoll brothers, who had walked in without me noticing, "What?"

"You're _eating ambrosia,_" Thalia told me, completely shocked.

"So?"

"So," said Diana, in a completely freaked out voice, "That stuff could _kill _you!"

"Oh," I said, realizing my mistake, "Umm, yeah," I began to rub the back of my neck in an apologetic way, "I may or may not be able to eat it without spontaneously combusting."

Six jaws dropped simultaneously, and I raised an eyebrow, "You guys seriously didn't figure it out? I just portaled myself twice in a two hour period, and that's only because I can't do any earlier than an hour so far, plus I portaled a heaping pile of old birthday gifts and two people across the country, and do I seem at all tired?"

By the looks on everyone's faces, they had the same question in mind: _How?_

Sighing, I took another bite of the ambrosia, "My dad may be the most evil person in the world, but being his child does come with benefits. A Child of the Big Three has only half the power I do." Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Diana looked offended by that, but I hurried on, "Think about it. All the gods are in some way related to him, whether they are his kids, or his grandkids. Had I been an immortal's baby, and not half mortal, I could be considered an Olympian. So wouldn't it make sense for even a demititan to be somewhat more powerful than a demigod?"

The others began to nod their heads in understanding, what I said had made sense. Smiling, I turned towards my room, "Stay here for a sec, and then I'll tell you about the rest of my visit to Camp Half-Blood."

Running to my room, I quickly grabbed all my birthday gifts from last year. When I got back, I saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Okay," I said cheerily, "So, after I sent Diana and Nico here..."

And I explained what happened at Camp Half-Blood, appearing in the cabin, taking the walk, the decision to talk to Chiron, the conversation, and the note. The others sat in shock, their minds failing in the attempt to comprehend what I just said.

Jason shook his head, "Annabeth is the most sensible of all of us. To think that she would be the person wanting to kill you the most is...insane."

Thalia shook her head at her brother, "How would you feel if the person closest to you was supposedly killed off?"

"That's a good point," Nico put in, "But that doesn't explain why Piper isn't acting the way Annabeth is. We all know how she feels about Jason."

Diana sat there quietly, obviously upset at the news on Percy. I felt bad for her, but at the moment, there was nothing I could do.

Connor and Travis shared a look, which was caught by everyone at the table, "What going on?" I asked.

"Well," began Connor, "You know about the IM where we watched Thalia, erm, die."

Travis picked up where his brother left off, "Well, Piper was watching the whole thing closely, and at first, she was all for trying to get back at you."

"Then," Connor continued, earning a mock glare from Travis, "She seemed to see something and stopped being so hateful. She watched it again and again, trying to encourage us to watch the IM again and see what she saw."

"Only Frank and Hazel weren't as blinded with rage, and looked as closely as she did. They seemed to see it too, and well, you kind of get the rest."

"Why didn't she charmspeak you?" asked Nico, rubbing his chin, "Wouldn't that have been the easiest way?"

Travis and Connor shook their heads, "No," Connor explained, "Charmspeak doesn't really work on people who are feeling a large magnitude of a negative emotion."

The mood felt so serious, I suddenly felt like I was at Camp again as I heard myself say, "My gods, for a minute there, Connor sounded almost..._smart_!"

Jason chuckled, understanding here I was coming from, "Quick, someone get a video camera, we need to get this on YouTube!"

Thalia giggled, "Imagine, we'll be rich!"

That did it, milliseconds after Thalia's remark, everyone burst out in uncontrollable laughter, that lasted for about ten minutes. It felt so good to just laugh and enjoy ourselves that we almost forgot the situation we were in.

Almost.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself in my room, staring at my gifts. Mostly the crystals.

After the group laugh attack, we all began to go through my presents a bit. I had put on the silver circlet from Thalia, asking her to help me braid it into my hair, and gave the earrings to Diana. I didn't need them, nor want them(don't tell Rachel). The ring from Leo had always been on my finger since my birthday.

After going through the cards and laughing at the cheesy lines, there had been only two gifts left. The crystals, and the makeup. Immediately, I had suggested that the girls share the makeup, and the others agreed readily. Just because we were living in an abandoned warehouse, didn't mean we had to look like it.

Finally, the crystals were left. I hated looking at them. They reminded me too much of the gem set in the brace on my arm. I watched Diana frown.

"That's odd," she had said, "I remember the crystals being white, not black."

And so I ended up where I was now.

After Diana had mentioned it, I did realize that when I got the crystals, they had in fact been white. So why were they black now?

The answer never came.

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

"I knew it," Frank said excitedly as he sat up, holding a square of ambrosia, which he took small bites of, "I knew you weren't evil."

I smiled at Frank, letting his enthusiasm wash over me. I wanted to cry, and sob out apologies, but all my tears were gone now, just a small lump of fear remained tight in my chest. A fear of what would happen if I somehow didn't get control over Desdemona during a time where I attacked my family.

"Yeah," I said, my voice neutral, and unwavering, "I noticed."

"When we got the note in the Hermes cabin," Frank continued, taking another tentative bite of ambrosia, "Clarrisse threw a fit, but Hazel and Piper were cheering. Everyone else just couldn't speak. I guess they were shocked to find that you had been listening to us."

I laughed then, the image in my mind. Clarrisse had probably torn apart the entire camp with her bare hands, "I guess they would be."

Frank grinned, "Yeah, it was pretty funny. I can't wait to tell them you're actually the good guy here."

Frank moved to get up, but I pushed him back down, the panic swelling in my chest. Some must've shown through, because his questioning eyes stared into my soul, making me even more nervous.

"Hold on a second there, big guy," I said, trying to control the growing fear I felt, which added to the already tight feeling in my chest. Frank would listen to me, I knew he would, "As of right now, you are dead. So to speak. Therefore, you have to disappear, just like everyone else. You have two options, because you have a special ability that can help you. You can either: find and animal form that you gotta stay in until this blows over, as long as you check in with us every other day. Or, you can come with me to the safe house, and hide out there with the rest of the gang."

Frank's grew serious, "Oh."

I nodded grimly, without saying a word. Frank seemed to consider his options, making me fidget. Sooner or later, someone was going to see us, and knowing how demigod/demititan luck was, it would probably be the search party, who were currently spread out around this forest, after hearing about a disturbance linked to, you guessed it, me.

Finally, Frank spoke again, "What if, I did both? One week as a hawk or something, watching over camp, and then another at the safe house? Do you think we could manage that?"

I considered this. The possibilities of having constantly updated information was tempting, but there was also the chances of someone following Frank the hawk back to our safe house, and ruining the whole plan. Then again, I mused, Frank has had years of practice with this. He'd know how to handle himself.

Nodding, I helped Frank up, "Okay. We'll try it. But we need to come up with a Plan B just in case someone -Annabeth for example- catches on."

Frank grinned again, "Alright! Let's go!"

And with that, I opened up a portal and we traveled back to the safe house.

* * *

When we got there 45 minutes later, as I had been practicing my powers all week, we found Nico waiting there, his face paler than usual.

"Hey guys," he said weakly, "We have a, umm, visitor."

The lump of fear in my chest grew again, Dear gods, Kronos had found us.

But the lump instantly diminished again as Hades stepped out of the shadows, smirking slightly. I figured he saw the panic in my soul clear as day.

"Hello, Kari," he said. I almost started in surprise. His voice was slightly gentler then usual, not by much, but enough to shock me, "I hear you've been a naughty girl lately. But from the looks of it, you're actually doing the opposite."

He waved his hand, and suddenly the room morphed into a dining hall with obsidian walls and red carpeted floors. The table was clear like glass, but as hard as marble. Looking around, I saw the immortals Desdemona 'killed' seated there, looking refreshed and happy, although I noticed a glimmer of nervousness in their eyes.

I guess we were all wondering what was about to happen.

"So," said Hades, smiling towards me, an almost genuine smile, that confused me even more, "Please, tell me your story. From the beginning."

I looked to the faces of my family, feeling a pang in my heart as the memories of the past couple weeks washed over me again. For the second time today, I found that the tears no longer came to me. I figured it was because I had found the strength not to break down any more, or the reassurance that I wasn't actually killing my family for real that had just stopped them from flowing freely.

I looked up to Hades, and told him my story, in full detail-excluding my crying- and watching him wince as I described how Desdemona had beaten Nico senselessly. He looked over to his son with pity, and I thought I saw a faint glimmer of fear in his eyes as I told him how close Nico had come to dying. _So he does care, _I thought, fighting the urge to smirk.

Once I finished, Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So Artemis is helping you, but she's the only goddess?"

I nodded in confirmation, and Hades continued, "Well, when my brother told me you had killed my son and most of his little friends, I was naturally curious as to why none of my servants had informed me he had joined the dead. When I spoke to Thanatos, though, he informed me that he hadn't guided any of those souls to my realm, therefore I knew some sort of plot was brewing."

Exchanging quick hopeful and curious glances between myself and the immortals, I spoke, "So you're saying..."

Hades smile was genuine this time, "I'm saying I'll help you in any way I can. My brother doesn't seem to understand that not all of our fathers spawn are bad. Just look a myself, or Hestia. Even Poseidon!"

Glancing over at Diana, I saw her grin proudly at the mention of her father. Looking around the entire table, I saw smiles all around. Things seemed to be working out perfectly for us.

Turning back towards Hades, I smiled back at the King of the Underworld, "I think that I speak for all of us when I say: Thank you."

There were many noises of agreement around the table, and Hades just smiled softly in return. I had to admit, it was nice to know that the selfish, mean, and heartless version of Hades was only a mask. This side of him made him not as horrible as most thought.

"I don't mind," Hades said, waving off the gratitude, "I'd hate to see my family endangered, even though sometimes I don't act like it."

The fine dining room shifted back into the familiar landscape of the warehouse/safe house as everyone finished eating their fill. Hades gave us all a pleasant smile, and tossed me a small purse. Upon opening it, I discovered it was filled with silver and black coins. The silver coins had a moon on one side and a stag on the other. The black ones had Hades helm of darkness on one side, and a skull on the other.

"What are these?" I questioned.

"They're specialized drachmas," he explained, "You can use them for direct IM'ing or to summon the god or goddess they're made for. In this case, myself and Artemis."

I began to think about this, "Iris isn't on our side. She helped Zeus find me and watch Desdemona uhm...kill...Thalia."

Hades smiled in amusement, "You don't need a rainbow for these. For mine, just toss them in a shadow, and for Artemis, toss them in a moon beam. We'll answer."

Hades moved to leave, but paused as if a thought occurred to him, "By the way," he said, "I took the liberty of restocking your kitchen and adding a few things to make cooking easier. You should be well supplied for the next month or so."

I grinned again, murmuring 'thank yous' with the rest of the immortals. Hades nodded in acknowledgement and shadow traveled away.

Turning towards everyone I found that we were all grinning happily.

"Well," Jason said, "That was unexpectedly pleasant."

I should've guessed that his words would've proved to be a curse.

* * *

_**I am SOO terribly sorry for taking so long to update! As I said in my A/N, my muse left, and then I got busy, and other things happened.**_

_**Was this chapter as painful to read for you as it was for me to write it? I'm sorry. I did a terrible job. **_

_**But the good news in all of this is: I have the half brother who I haven't seen in almost eleven years now, and a few weeks ago, he found me on Facebook! :D We've been texting everyday now since, and it feels just amazing to have him in my life again. :)**_

_**Again, I apologize for not having this up sooner, but I promise that I will make it up to you all with the next chapter!**_

_**Also: I've been thinking, and I've decided to make this into a four book series. I will be starting the second one during this one, just cause I know how I wanna do it...So, yeah. I hope you'll all enjoy that :)**_

_**Anyways, I'd love if you'd all favourite, follow, and review this story. I'd love to know it you liked it, or you hated it, or if you maybe wanna marry it :)**_

_**I'll see you next chapter!**_

**~Huntress**


	6. ON HIATUS

**Hey all...**

**Bad news. **

**I have to put this story on hiatus. I have no inspiration, and it seems that everytime I go on the computer to write, someone is yelling at me, or asking me to do something for them, so I never have the time either...**

**I'm really sorry to all of you that have favourited and followed my stories, and hopefully I can write again soon. **

**See ya...**

_**~Huntress**_


End file.
